


Reality

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo's thoughts right after 14x08.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

I can't move. I can't breath. I can't do anything. He's here. I knew it could happen, that it would most likely happened, but I let myself pretend it won't happen. I hoped for the best just to have reality hit or more like bitch slap me across the face. What now?

"Brooke? Oh, sorry. Jo, darling what the hell do you think you were thinking? Running away and changing your name?" I know he's messing with me. He used to talk to me like this before he would beat me. 

Alex. I need to get to Alex. To save the kid and because I need him to protect me. "I-I have to go." I run to the room. The last time I remember running this fast was when I was trying to get away from him.


End file.
